New Prisoner
by dynamitedee
Summary: The green mile gets a new prisoner, but how long is she there for exactly? Kinda random and I'm not good at summaries, ENJOY.


**Bandit**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the mentioned characters except for Vanessa. The others are the awesome Stephen Kings creations! :D **

**Kinda random story, has lyrics from Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, doesn't match timeline LOL. Enjoy. Btw: it's my first fic, so be nice, first times always hurt xD. R&R Please & ty. Rated M (:**

Vanessa Velerado was beautiful, young and intelligent. She was also on her way to death row, as a prisoner. Accused with the charge of killing her father in an act to save her mother from his drunken beatings. Vanessa sat silent in the slow, noisy old prison van, besides two prison guards, who were both eyeing her curiously. Vanessa had wavey blonde hair that complimented her emerald green eyes and perfectly framed her face. Vanessa was thin, but she had curves that could and did drive every man crazy, she was unbelievably beautiful, hard to fathom a crime commited by someone who seems so innocent. Since the age of 17, Vanessa worked at the local strip bar to support her mother and 3 younger siblings, she was now 21.

Finally, the rackety old vehicle stopped, and the doors opened and the guards led Vanessa towards E Block. Flustered with thoughts, Vanessa ignored the other inmates coos and wolf whistles. Both guards led her to her cell, which was across the mile from another prisoner, William "Wild Bill" Wharton, who eyed her sleezily as she walked in and the guards locked the prison door. One of the guards was walking past to see if all the prisoners were behaving.

**Brutal: Attempt one**

"Hey..." Vanessa called to him, leaning against the bars.

"Yes, ma'am?" The guard answered, walking closer.

"Whats ya name?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Brutal Howell." The tall guard replied faintly.

"Brutal huh?" Vanessa replied lifting and eyebrow, "Brutal in what reguard?"

"It's jus' a nickname i got over time, it don't really apply to anythin'." Brutal retorted calmly.

"I can help you make it apply between the sheets..." Vanessa replied, winking at the tall guard.

"I may have to ask you to hold your tongue." Brutal answered with a smirk, he was trying to hide it.

"I'll let you hold it for me." Vanessa quickly answered back, seductively licking her top lip.

Brutal just stood there, staring at the beautiful prisoner, bluntly flirting with him. Brutal snapped back into reality as he was called over by Paul Edgecomb, Brutal walked away slowly, eyeing Vanessa the whole time, until he reached the desk. A few hours passed, it was a hot summers night in the South, there were only three guards on the night shift, Brutal, Percy Wetmore and Dean Stanton.

**Dean: Attempt two**

Vanessa was up, looking around at random things, her eyes settled on the cell across from hers, where a scary, dangerous looking criminal was staring intently at her with a grin. Dean walked past cells, checking on the inmates.

"Hey gorgeous," Vanessa purred, "C'mere..."

"Yes?" Dean answered, resting his hands on his belt, smiling politely.

"How 'bout cha come in here," Vanessa said, walking towards the cell bars, "Give me a little company..."

Dean chuckled a little, "I can't do that, sorry."

"Sure you can," Vanessa purred again, "I swear it will be more fun than your card games, i can show you what else hands are good for..."

"I am a married man, you sure you want to be making remarks like that, Vanessa?" Dean quieried.

"I don't mind really. C'mon, it won't hurt," Vanessa said as she slid her arms through the gaps inbetween the cell bars, "Unless you want it to."

Dean simmered on that thought momentarily before snapping himself back into the reality of being married, and having children. He eyed Vanessa who blew a kiss at him when he walked away. Surely his thoughts were a sin, he shouldn't be thinking about another woman like this, especially a criminal. Dean sighed at the thought of having to pray more at his Sunday service for his sins.

**Percy: The escape**

A few more hours passed, most of the inmates were down to bare minimum because of the heat. Vanessa was now only in a tank-top and short shorts that seemed more like a pair of underware.

"Pssst," Vanessa called the Percy, who was the only guard left on the mile now.

"What?" Percy replied rudely, walking towards the female inmates cell.

"You alone, huh?" Vanessa asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, i am." Percy replied, oggling the prisoners barely covered body.

"Wanna come in here and play with me?" She purred, "I'll let you whip me if i misbehave..."

Percy grinned stupidly, "Is that so?"

"Baby," Vanessa smiled evilly, "I'm your slave."

Daftly, Percy believed that Vanessa was actually into him. Finally, someone fell for her tricks, all the other guards liked her, but they weren't stupid. No, not stupid like Percy. Percy came back with the keys to the cell and unlocked then walked in and relocked the door. Percy grinned and walked up to Vanessa, who was standing beside her bed. Vanessa threw Percy on the bed and hopped on him, planting a hard kiss on his lips and nibbling his bottom lip slightly and tangling their tongues together. She begun unbottoning his jacket as his slid his hand under her tank-top, trying to undo the clasp on her bra. Vanessa sneakily and slowly slid her hand down Percy's side until she had a firm grasp on his hickory baton. Suddenly, she pulled away and smacked Percy across the face with it, knocking him out cold. Vanessa undressed him, stealing his uniform so she could sneak out successfully, she then grabbed the cell keys and let herself out.

"Idiot..." she whispered with a grin as she walked to his car, and drove away.

**END! Should there be a sequel?!?! lmao i dunno (: you tell me, hope you enjoyed it. By the way, i am actually a Percy lover, but i wanted to pick on him in this. **


End file.
